Delicious
by sebi99cl
Summary: After the humiliating defeat at the hands of the tiny illusionist, Neo, Yang sets out to an abandoned warehouse to settle the score. However, she'll be getting MUCH more than what she bargained for. Yuri, Femslash, Girl x Girl, Baked Alaska, One-shot. Made as a request.


**Author's Corner: Hey, hey hey, everyone! Who here likes some Yang x Neo? *cricket sounds*. Wow. Tough crowd. Well, too bad, because that's what this is. Baked Alaska smut, one-shot, have fun.**

**Side Note: My writing schedule will look a bit weird. Since I am done with this, I will work on the next chapter of **_**Don't Keep ME Waiting**_**, and after that, another one-shot, before the last chapter of the aforementioned fanfic. After that, I'll be updating **_**Augmented: The Deliverer**_ **more often.**

**But what am I saying? Please, enjoy today's main dish, Ice cream, but on fire.**

As she walked through the abandoned warehouse, Yang Xiao Long felt a sense of fear deep inside. The blonde brawler, like before, had gone off on her own to do her own investigating. It had been almost a week after the attack by the White Fang and Torchwick, and now that the orange-haired mastermind was behind Ironwood bars (Yang mentally slapped herself for the pun, even if it wasn't that good), she was out looking for a different person. Her.

The warehouse was dark, certainly, but some flickering lights scattered around the ceiling helped to illuminate the setting, even if the view was slightly ambiguous. Yang cautiously stepped around, Ember Celica at the ready. Her "informant", Junior Xiong, had directed her, completely of his own will (Pft, as if), to this warehouse, where apparently her target was hiding. The last time she saw her, it was a disaster. Yang had never been humiliated by anyone that badly before in her life. And yet…

Neopolitan. Better known as Neo. Yang was sure that the fight would be an easy victory, but she was careless. She blasted into the fight, and was overtaken because of the other girl's cunning. The only thing that halted her imminent death was the appearance of that mysterious woman, right before Neo was likely about to stab her in the heart. Yang wanted nothing more than to get her revenge, punching her in her smug little face until she begged. That is, if she could talk.

"I know you're here!" Yang yelled, looking up towards the rafters, "And I want you to come out! I want a rematch!" Yang could hear her voice echoing around the building, reverberating off the walls and ceiling. Nothing. Sighing, she kept walking, her steps sounding off again. How hard could it be to spot Neo? Granted, she is extremely short, but it's not every day that you see a girl whose hair is brown and pink, wearing multicolored clothing. Yang turned her head this way and that, but couldn't see anything. Until she heard another set of footprints from behind her.

Turning around quickly, gauntlets at the ready, Yang saw Neo across the hall, doing her typical curtsy bow and wearing one of her classic smirks. Yang's hair lit up like a bonfire. She was being mocked again, but she would hear none of it. If Ruby saw her now, she'd probably be terrified. Yang's mouth bared into a growl, as Neo calmly walked over to her, her hips swaying, until she stood directly in front of Yang again, looking up at her.

Yang looked down angrily, but even she had to admit one thing. Neo was cute. Not in an adorable way, but in a "get on my bed now" way. Yes, Yang wasn't exactly on the "right" side of the fence. She never really felt attracted to guys, a fact exemplified thanks to Junior and Professor Port (Yang shivered mentally at the memory). She preferred a softer touch, but she wasn't able to get that from her team. Blake seemed to be liking Sun, Weiss was crushing on Neptune, and Ruby was her own sister. That would just be wrong.

Yang snapped back to her senses when she felt a finger on her chest. She looked down to see Neo coyly tracing the middle of her body, from her collarbone down to her stomach. Yang shook her head and scowled, before throwing a heavy punch, which, unsurprisingly, failed to connect again. Or, rather, it did connect, but Neo shattered into pieces, causing Yang to quickly turn around, looking for her adversary. Spotting her running on the scaffolding, she blasted off charge after charge, each one missing and breaking some section of the roof, and each one making Neo do some sort of fancy flip, dive, or roll. It's almost as if she were simply showing off. Yang didn't like that, but she had no time to comment before Neo leaped down, waving her little umbrella.

Yang blasted up two charges, both deflected easily by the smaller girl. As she landed, Yang decided to simply switch to fisticuffs, making swing after swing at her, but constantly missing. A punch to the head made Neo duck, a right hook made her tilt slightly, and a gut punch allowed her to backstep and counter, hitting Yang multiple times all over the front of her body. Yang grunted and groaned. _She's still too fast,_ Yang thought. Even with her aura protecting her, she was still feeling the brunt of the attacks. Turning around, she went to back-kick in a futile attempt to stay afloat, but Neo easily dodged that, quickly grabbing Yang's leg and flipping her. Yang landed on her front, grunting, and quickly turned around.

That's when Neo straddled her. Right there, in the middle of the abandoned warehouse. Yang froze, wondering if this was some new plan of the small girl's, especially when she expertly removed Yang's weapons and threw them aside. Yang thought about getting up now that Neo was distracted, get in a sucker punch, but that was when the other girl started to move her hips rhythmically. Yang involuntarily gave a squeak, then a barely audible moan. She was getting pleasure from this, and Neo knew that, judging from her grin. Yang closed her eyes, still moaning, as Neo began to take off the Blonde's brown top, as well as her own white top, revealing the black clothing underneath. Neo placed her hands on Yang's shoulders, causing Yang to open her eyes just before Neo lowered herself and connected their mouths.

Yang's eyes flew open. This girl, practically her mortal enemy, was currently kissing her. Yang wanted to fight back, but as the soft, warm kiss went on, she felt herself gradually start to kiss back, placing her hands on Neo's rear and gently pressing. _Fuck it, _she thought, her mind lost to the kiss, _She's hot, I may as well have my fun._ Neo held on the Yang's shoulders, before placing her hands on Yang's face, and licking her lips, begging for entrance. Yang allowed her, letting their tongues battle in tandem with Yang's groping of Neo's rear and Neo's new strategy of caressing Yang's quite sizable breasts, eliciting a newfound moan from the blonde beauty.

As the kiss got deeper, Yang got more aggressive. Increasing her tongue's movement, she quickly started to remove her yellow shirt, revealing the just as yellow bra underneath, before reaching her head down and nuzzling into Neo's neck, kissing her there as Neo actually began to moan herself. Yang was surprised, seeing as to how this was the first time any sound came out of the other girl. Yang was about to keep going, until Neo placed a hand on her head, pulling her away. Yang pouted.

"C'mon," she pleaded, "We're just starting…" Neo smiled, grabbing Yang's hand and pulling her into a side room of the warehouse. Entering the room, Yang noticed that this room actually had a heater, as opposed to the cold warehouse floor. In addition, this room had a queen-sized bed, with a simple metal frame and some, you guessed it, pink and brown sheets. Yang was surprised, and thought that maybe this was Neo's home, but it all went away when Neo pulled her head down to connect their lips again. Yang moaned more, reaching down to hold up Neo's back, as Neo placed her arms around Yang's neck.

Walking to the bed, still tangled in their mouth-to-mouth wrestling, Neo's legs hit the frame and caused her to fall backwards onto the bed, with Yang falling on top of her, saving herself from crushing Neo by putting her arms on either side of her head, her long blonde hair cascading around her shoulders. Yang giggled, as she bent down to kiss Neo once more, opening her mouth with her tongue once again, while reaching her hands underneath Neo's shirt, quickly pulling it off to reveal Neo's well-sized breasts, around a B-cup. Yang didn't mind, as she instantly tore off Neo's bra, handling her right breast as she licked the left one.

As Yang focused her attention on Neo's chest, Neo moaned (evidently her only audible sound) and grabbed on to Yang's head, holding her in place. Thanks to the height difference, there wasn't much Neo could currently do, but Yang clearly didn't mind, as she switched breasts for a bit, then slowly took off Neo's pants, revealing pink lacy underwear with a dark spot already growing in the middle.

"Somebody's excited," Yang purred, as she gently began to rub on the outside of the panties, over the dark spot. Neo's moans gave her all the incentive she needed, as she pulled off the panties and put her mouth to Neo's clit, inserting a finger. Neo's hips started bucking, as Yang moved her finger in and out, licking Neo's clit in a very quick rhythm. The dual-haired girl's moans increased in pitch, as Yang added in a second and even a third finger. By now, the bed was threatening to break apart, and they were just getting started. Yang kept her fingers pumping in and out of Neo, as she reached up to pull her into another kiss, this time letting Neo see her own taste. It didn't last long, though, as Neo's release caused her to loudly moan into Yang's mouth, causing her juices to splatter over the sheets and Yang's clothing.

Yang pulled away from Neo, who was still panting, and finished removing her lower clothing and bra, leaving both girls completely bare. Neo fished herself out of her post-orgasm stupor, and flipped them both over, putting Yang on the bottom. Yang was amazed. This small girl was clearly stronger than she looked.

"I'm waiting~" Yang said, tilting her head and smirking at Neo. Yang was surprised at how quiet she was being, compared to her usual self, but shrugged it off. Neo never talked, why should she?

Neo grinned, as she massaged Yang's chest, making her moan now. Not many people knew (with good reason), but Yang's chest was the most sensitive part of her body, save for the spot that Neo was currently rubbing right now, making Yang moan loudly. Neo brought her head down and sucked on Yang's right nipple, prompting Yang to grab hold of Neo's head, holding her in place this time. _If I knew what I was missing, I would have looked for her long ago._ After about a minute, Neo lifted her head, pecked Yang's lips, then went lower, instantly burying her head between Yang's thighs.

Yang gasped. This was better than anything she had felt before. Neo's tongue and lips were going as far as they could into her, and, somehow, hitting her directly in her G-spot with just the tip of the tongue. She tried to comment, but her words were dissipated in the astoundingly loud moan that exploded from her mouth, as she bucked her hips, trying to get more out of this. Neo's tongue was doing amazing work, work that Yang could only describe as more than enough, as her orgasm finally reached, spraying her own juices all over Neo's face and chest. Lifting her head, Neo tossed her hair back, before crawling up to Yang's face, a smile on her own.

"I guess I can forgive you," Yang said, as she pecked Neo's lips softly, tasting her own juices, "But I may need some more convincing…." Neo smiled, grabbing Yang's face for another deep kiss, before reaching under the bed for something. Looking over, Yang saw the "toy" that Neo had taken out: A pink and brown double sided dildo. Yang grinned.

"Now I'm convinced," she said, as Neo brought it up to her own lower lips. Pushing it inside herself, Neo moaned, before crawling back to a preferable position and inserting the other end into Yang. Feeling the appendage enter her, Yang grunted. She wasn't used to this sort of "toy", and as such, it was a bit uncomfortable. This quickly disappeared, though, once Neo started moving back and forth, making them both moan in pleasure.

Since Neo's height was considerably smaller than Yang's, she had a perfectly good view of Yang's currently bouncing breasts. Deciding not to waste such an opportunity, she buried herself in the mounds, licking and sucking at every spot possible, causing Yang to moan twice as loudly. The buckling of their hips and the speed at which the two girls were moving caused the bed to actually start moving slightly, and their moans were so loud that it seemed as if they would be heard across Vale.

As they sped up, both girls could feel their orgasms come even closer. Neo was still snuggled into Yang's breasts, and Yang was reaching down,doing her best to do the same with Neo. Eventually, both girls were about to climax at the same time. Once they reached the peak, they both slammed down onto the dildo so that their bodies were touching in one more place, causing them to squirt their fluids over each other, until they both came off their cum high and lay down, with Neo removing the dildo and throwing it aside, before snuggling up to Yang and kissing her again, Yang kissing back, with tongue instantly introduced and hands rubbing all over each others' bodies. Yang was the first to pull back, tapping her forehead against Neo's and smiling.

"You know what," she whispered, kissing Neo lightly and pulling up the sheets, "I could stay here a bit longer." Neo grinned at the same time as Yang, before pulling herself and the blonde under the covers, the bed instantly shaking again.

In an undisclosed location, Cinder Fall was watching multiple camera feeds of the same room, on multiple screens. Her right hand was clutching her breast, while her left hand was down her pants. She was panting, having seen the aftermath of the confrontation between the two girls and being smart enough to hit "Record". She sighed, before leaning back in her chair and continuing to look at the two bodies completely locked in a battle for mouth dominance.

"Indeed," she said, "She'll stay. And I'll certainly be there next time." Cinder closed her eyes calmly, weak form her self-orgasm, as the lovers on screen continued into the night.

**Author's Second Corner: Holy Hot Damn. That was a rollercoaster. Keep in mind, this was my first attempt at a lemon ever. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (That came out wrong.) And don't think I don't know what you guys are doing….**

**But anyway, thanks for reading. This is Sebi99cl, signing off.**


End file.
